Flirting With the Devil
by jayenator2.0
Summary: Set in a different universe with a criminal Raven who never dreamed she could be/do anything good because of her demonic heritage gets into a tangle with Titan leader Nightwing while their teams are distracted elsewhere. Let's just say things may get a bit heated. Two-Shot
1. Her Hair

**I do not own Teen Titans or anything DC related but if I did just know that robrae would have been totally canon**

A flash of blue, a chain of red. A broken jewel fallen, broken, forgotten…lost. He did a double backflip, stance poised, shoulders set, staff at the ready. The look on his face said it all a deep loathing in his heart with something warm on the brink.

"You may have evaded the rest of the Titans but you'll find I'm not so easily beaten!" He yelled into the darkness.

An icy laugh was all that responded "Poor little bird boy all alone. They all had powers and they lost…what makes you think you're any better?"

"AAarrggh!"

He charged

She ducked, her first mistake.

With her arrogance and his feign of anger it was bound to happen.

He landed behind her and shot backwards with his staff getting her right in the back of her knee. The cloaked figure yelled out and rolled forward back into the shadows sending a dark blast behind her which the ex-acrobat nimbly dodged.

Pressing his advantage he rushed into the shadows after her only to be baffled by her absence.

"Come now Robin surely you haven't forgotten I can levitate."

He grit his teeth and jumped on the crates next to him in the abandoned warehouse and onto the exposed roof railing.

"The name's Nightwing now as I'm sure you know."

He threw down some smoke grenades, tackling the dark mistress with her now obstructed view and released his grappling hook to slow their fall. They rolled onto the floor and he hurried to apprehend her by straddling her waist and holding down her hands above her head.

"You know boy blunder we really have got to stop meeting like this." She smirked despite her current situation

"I mean I know I'm attractive but this is verging on harassment." She arched her back suggestively and Nightwing could feel an electric tingle in a certain…lower region

Muffling a grunt he replied "I think we both know neither of us would be in this situation if you would just…I dunno, maybe stop committing felonies." Despite their positions of different sides of the law neither young adult could deny the tension growing between them that only heightened during every encounter.

Each time was the same; she would rob some extremely guarded unattainable jewel. The Titans consisting of Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Changeling (once Beast Boy) and new members Jinx, Kid Flash, Red Star and Argent would respond to the triggered alarm. Somehow Raven's team of Cheshire, Ravager, Punk Rocker, Gizmo, Seemore, Mammoth and Kyd Wykk'd would handle the bulk of the Titan team, always leaving her and Nightwing to duke it out and each time she would get away while maybe one or two of her companions would find themselves captured and freed by her the next day.

Sensing his musing she asked "What boy blunder? Am I not entertaining enough for you?"

Leaning forward to switch his hold on her hands into his left hand he reached into his utility belt and brought out his hand cuffs. She reached upwards with her neck and lightly moaned in his ear "Mmhm kinky. But...not really my style." A mischievous grin on her face

"Oh really?" replied the Titan leader " Cause i woulda thought-!"

Suddenly a blast appeared from Raven's body and before Nightwing could blink she was the one straddling him.

"That was fun but now it's my turn bird boy."

Their eyes locked despite the fact that he was wearing a mask and she leaned slowly downwards. Richard had never felt his heart beating so loudly before. The blood drained from his face as he stared upwards at the beauty before him.

She peered down towards their legs and whispered, "Seems like someone's happy to have me on top"

She leaned even closer if possible and pressed her lips to his neck, then his jaw until finally she found his lips.

It started out as a soft kiss. One that lingered. Then it was like something in him switched and he was kissing back deeply and embracing her close. She moaned appreciatively and his emotions were like fireworks. This is wrong his mind screamed '_We're enemies dammit!'_

No, he thought, this is perfect. This is how it's supposed to be.

She suddenly broke the kiss and grinned down at him

"Sorry to cut this short." It almost sounded like she meant it "But it seems my team may have lost this round. Later…Nightwing."

With that she place a soft peck on his forehead, enveloped herself in black energy and phased through the roof right when a beat up Starfire and Kid Flash rushed into the room. Nightwing quickly sat up to hide his growing…predicament the blush still evident on his face.

"Nightwing! Where is the witch?!" Starfire yelled

Kid Flash had already run to his side "Dude you're burning up and you're all sweaty you look awful! Did she put some kind of sickness spell on you?"

"Oh no she has best not have harmed you! That Blargnorf will not get away again!" Starfire flew outside in pursuit but Nightwing knew that she was long gone.

Kid Flash helped him up and he limped toward where Cyborg and Argent were tying up Gizmo, Seemore and Cheshire. Ravager and the others had escaped. He sighed to himself, on the flip side they caught a few of them, on the other hand they got away with the jewels and well…there was the kiss. He could still feel her weight on him, the warmth of her lips, the way her breath snaked onto his skin and her intoxicating lavender scent.

"Uh bro…dude…Nightwing! Man!"

"Huh… uh what Cy?"

"Man kid flash wasn't kidding when he said Raven got you good this time come on let's get you back I'll have Argent transport the baddies to jail."

"Yea thanks Cyborg, maybe I could use some rest."

But wherever he looked she persisted no matter how much he rested. She was in his dreams, on his mind, in the reflection in the mirror. He could never forget the mysterious young woman with the raven hair but in hindsight why would he ever want to?

**If you like you could….leave a comment, a favorite let me know how I could improve etc… First time trying a kiss tension filled fight kinda thing so I hope it was good eh we'll see This IS a one-shot but who knows maybe after midterms later!**

**Peace**

**Jay out**


	2. His scent

**So since so many of you loved the first one, like PM'ed me to do more kind of loved it I decided to go for a two-shot. Still not sure whether to make this a full blown thing but if I do this'll be like in addition to the story. If I do a real story I'll want to start from like the beginning. The flashback in this chapter seems to be a bit much but I really left a lot of points out just in case I do make this a big story thing. Oh and tried to make it longer so we'll see how this chapter works out**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS or anything else like the justice league cause then raven and rob would be like well you know together and chizz.**

His smile, his scent, and let's face it just the way he looked clad in his skin tight armor. She couldn't really help it that things escalated as they did. To be fair it was all his fault; I mean what did he expect her to do when he looked at her like that. He may be wearing a mask but his eyes could still pierce through her soul.

So yes he got her for a bit there. Tease him as she may this time around he was more focused; she should've guessed that the anger was fake. So he kicked and she fell. And of course she had to let him catch her mid-air, but such is life.

He was fast and she trusted him implicitly to soften the fall;

and for the millionth time she'd question,

how did they always get to this?

~Flashback~

_Deep panting can be heard accompanied by frantic footsteps. Having just been rejected by the Justice League after Zatanna sensed the great demonic power within her, Raven wanted nothing more than to sulk in the alley shadows till she could find a place to rest. So far these great heroes of Earth had been a bust and without them she had no idea what to do or where to go. _

_Trigon was already dealt with, the monks her and her mother dealt with that; the problem was where was someone with her gifts to go? Even after Trigon was locked away she was still a half-demon spawn and now her father had decimated Azarath. Her people didn't want her they lived in fear of her and earth was the only place her mother knew to send her with abilities like hers. So here she was wandering the murky streets._

_Suddenly she heard shouting and blasts were fired in the street. A disgruntled and clearly injured girl with…pink horn hair and stripped pants passed by her followed by what appeared to be her pursuers. Startled by these strange looking people and noting the great empathetic distress of the girl she put up a shield to protect her only to hear. _

"_Looks like Jinx's got a friend. Divide and conquer! Don't let them escape!"_

_A half metal man charged her shield to no avail. He simply bounced back. He then proceeded to blast it while a multi colored wearing spike haired boy ran at her and Raven had to back up with just barely enough time to block his swinging fists. Unfortunately that meant the shield protecting whoever the Jinx girl was fell, leaving Jinx open to attack. The metal man and a green rhino? Weird…anyway they went after the Jinx character leaving Raven to deal with hyper punchy guy and his orange friend. _

'_And I thought the Justice League was weird' Raven thought to herself as she continued on the defensive from the boy's obviously well versed martial arts skills. She flipped backwards only to get blasted from behind with a green bolt. She rolled forward her back burning. Struggling to her feet Raven noticed the boy approach her and said._

"_Look I dunno why you and Jinx are working together and I don't care. We're taking you downtown and you can either come with us the easy way or the hard way." He motioned to the cuffs hanging from his belt._

_Quirking an eyebrow Raven had just about enough. Who was this traffic colored idiot to tell her what to do? She tried to be good, but was turned away by not only the people that raised her but also by strange alien men with red capes, underwear worn in the most distasteful way and glowing green rings. She was lonely and lost on an unfamiliar world and in trying to help another got herself hurt on the stinking ground in a dank alley way. To say Raven was pissed was an understatement. You know what she was THE daughter of Trigon and if people were gonna use that as a way to shun her, well what better pay back than to own it in her own way. They told her every day she was bad. Well they had no idea how bad she could really be if she let loose. Screw it, if the so-called heroes wouldn't help her she would help those who seemed in need. Starting with a certain pink haired scrawny teenage girl. With a final smile of acceptance she looked up at the two heroes hovering above her._

"_Fine, you wanna play the hero? I give up." She put her hands up, reverting her face to its neutral state. She walked towards him slowly and allowed him to cuff her._

_Still shocked at how easily she gave in the boy turned to his friend, "Uh…right, uh Star go see if the others need help I got this one."_

_She nodded and flew after the other two. Raven smirked and the moment the boy looked back at her she leaped behind him and kicked him right between the legs, a perfect hit. Groaning in pain he slid to the ground. Shock and pain evident on his face. She winced slightly but there was no going back now. Kneeling down she felt with her cuffed hands to the key around his gloved wrist and couldn't help but notice the faint scentof cinnamon, coffee and something distinctly male. She freed herself, teleported to the feelings of panic she sensed from Jinx and the two teleported away._

~Present~

Well to be fair she knew exactly how they always ended up where they were. What she couldn't know was how that fateful day would haunt her with the smell of cinnamon and coffee in her every waking hour. Jinx heh. Well she's a Titan now but you're still exactly where you've been since you met him.

Your little group started innocent enough. A bunch of homeless orphans with strange powers starving on the street. Jinx being the eldest helped them, a little tech head now called Gizmo and a sickly, thin, and tall boy ironically named Mammoth. They would welcome her with open arms and together they stole, food, money, whatever they needed to survive. Soon they were joined by others looking to belong. Outsiders that felt alone and scared. Raven was their solace and they were the family she never had. When Ravager came along, an intelligent but abused young girl who was missing an eye, with the brilliant idea of stealing jewelry they weren't sure at first. But if you stole from the right place, a place with a tonne of insurance that would in fact benefit from their thieving ways, it was basically a victimless crime and for once they didn't have to scrap for food. Over time the profits grew and they could eat and live healthy lives but of course they still stole. Now that they had the life they had to maintain it. And of course the Titans were always there to stop them they even added new members. But somehow they had made it.

Then Jinx fell in love and with the others no longer impoverished well…they wanted her to be happy so they let her go. Of course Raven would've gladly gone with her but she was the heart of this little family and she couldn't leave them after everything they'd done for her. Given her a reason to hope again. Plus messing with the Boy Blunder was just way too much fun.

So she kissed him

…And he kissed back…like always

She moaned and he grunted

And when she sensed the red head approaching she took off wanting more but still knowing when to give up.

Teleporting to the room next door she lay in wait. The alien disappeared around the corner and all pursuit seemed to be gone. The others would be taken to jail but she knew Kyd Wycked and herself would be more than capable of freeing them once the Titans went back home.

The next morning she took a trip down to her favorite café/library. Disguising herself, her purple locks dyed black, her gem enchanted to disappear, and her violet eyes, dimed to a more natural shade of blue. She sat next to her reading partner, Dick.

He had charcoal black hair and dazzling blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling at her.

She waved

He smiled and waved back

Sitting next to him in a corner booth he smirked

"Now what is it that seems to have you grinning like that?" She asked playfully, his grin widened

"Hi Richard how was your week? Hello to you too Rachel I-

She quirked an eyebrow in her all famous smirk glare as usual leaving him breathless

Clearing his throat Richard continued "I just don't understand how you can be onto a new book so quickly; I've hardly finished my latest one." She smirked at him lightly touching his arm

"What can I say women are just a bit more…shall we say flexible, than men." Her grin mischievous spreading to his face.

They were staring at each other for the longest while. She was completely lost in the depths of his eyes and he…well anyone watching could see he was absolutely entranced by her exotic beauty.

The waiter stepped up to take their orders bringing them out of their trance.

"Come again?" Dick questioned still not looking from the woman in front of him

"What would you like to order sir?" the waiter repeated smiling at what he thought were young lovers in front of him.

"He'll take a large cup of coffee as black as you can make it Carl. And I'd like tea…actually Carl dear I think I'd like some coffee too with some" She licked her lips, "Whipped cream and two sugars."

"Heh right away Rachel. Trying something new I see" Carl said as he winked at his two most loyal customers. Every other day at least. Without fail; you could find Jump Café's love birds in the little corner booth. Their booth.

He never could fully erase the unique scent a perfect blending some might say, of lavender, cinnamon, coffee and something uniquely their own.

**Feels free to let me know how it is. Reviews are appreciated. This fic is my first attempt at robrae and honestly my first attempt at anything really romantic so I'd love any and all criticism you guys have.**

**Revised it a bit, I know Raven is quite OC and you guys HAVE convinced me to do a long version, hopefully when I explain her past more fully in that story then you'll understand why she's coming off more like a mixture of herself and catwoman, in fact you'll even see some catwoman so look for it in the next week or so. **

**Still figuring out how to do it. Cause there'll obviously be the story of Raven, the story of Gizmo and them, then finally how the titans formed without raven. I may do some things as one shots in separate stories or all together in one big thing. Just let me know what sounds better.**

Peace

Jay out


	3. His Pain

**Hey guys so I AM gonna continue this story but not HERE the story is called A Demon's Heart, A Hero's Love (yea still working on a title so any suggestions would be great) I've got a few chapters done so I'll post the first one Monday the latest. This will serve as little one-shots that tie-in to the story. Sorry if this drags btw.**

**I don't own teen titans**

Sweat poured down his back

The wind rushing through his hair

The feel of asphalt and concrete under his bike as he sped towards what he knew both had to, but just couldn't be.

It couldn't be

SHE couldn't be

And yet being the detective he was he couldn't deny the evidence…not anymore…after all this time she was always there.

When the alarm sounded it was her

Her and her makeshift team

When their teams fought they always ended up together, not really fighting but still going through the motions. Now there was a time in his life for a while where he thought maybe, just maybe he could release himself from the grasp she had on him. From her dark hold. From the constant need he felt just to be in her presence. But he realized as most men do when they are suddenly thrust out of a dream, that if she was everywhere else what was really to stop her from being in his personal life as well.

_~Flashback~_

Dick Grayson had always fancied a good read, a nice thriller or mystery he even dabbled in sci-fi from time to time. So…if he ever ran out of a good story it was only natural for him to check, say the local Jump City library. Unfortunately he could not bring himself to find interest in the books he had entertained once ago. After all his years in the city with his team it was only a matter of time till the small library ran out of new books for him…he just never suspected it'd only take 4 and 1/2 years. Damn him and his limited interests. He recalled earlier a fellow titan…was it Argent? No…Jinx definitely Jinx, had suggested a nice little café not too far off but pretty near the outskirts of town that according to her had the largest collection of books she'd ever seen and what they didn't have they were willing to order. The owner…uh…some guy apparently loved reading and learning…or something so he found a phone book in a nearby gas station, got the address and was on his way.

Not knowing that, this was the day when his life would change, as cheesy as that sounds, whether for the better or the worse only the future could tell.

The outside was a simple café, the manager he guessed was Carl seeing as the place was called Carlito's Café. Carl was currently showing him around the back of the cream colored establishment where the library and seating for the café was located and was telling him about the tomes of volumes of literature he had and how they'd be happy to order any books they did not currently own. Unfortunately poor Carlito noticed he was soon talking to himself as Richard had stopped walking 3 steps back and was almost gawking at the striking brunette beauty sitting in the far right hand booth sipping from a tea cup and vividly pouring over the large book in front of her; His most valued customer Rachel Roth was currently reading an older set of Victorian era short stories and wearing her favorite V neck violet shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots, her over-sized leather jacket hanging over her chair. Carlito knew the look in the young man's eyes very well and with a knowing look winked at the young man before slowly approaching the young woman.

Richard not knowing what to think about the bold manager panicked but still casually followed him towards the book shelves nearest to the woman.

"And this is our collection of older books, heh still working on the labeling but you know we try." Carlito gestured to the higher shelves

"Hey there Carl." Greeted the woman in the booth. He looked to the right and said "Ah Rachel my favorite customer. Didn't even notice you there, ah this guy is uh…Dick?"

Seeing his cue Richard introduced himself, "Uh hi, yea, I'm Dick or Richard uh, either works. Rachel was it?" He extended his hand as she stood up to shake it "Nice to meet you Richard." She smiled

"Oh darn it I left Samantha at the front, Rache you know how bad she is with customers, uh think you could show the nice young man around I'll be right back after I check on her." He rushed off before she could even reply and Richard softly smirked at his antics.

"So…Rachel guess you're kinda stuck with me." He said giving her a sheepish grin

She just raised an eyebrow at him and grinned slightly finally catching Carlito's drift "So, do you usually make café managers your wingmen?"

Flustered Richard replied "Hey to be fair that was all him, I had no part in…this." Realizing how that sounded he back tracked, "I mean not to say that this" gesturing to her…everything "Isn't amazing or…did I say amazing I mean you look great, beautiful even and…whew is it hot in here or…."

She shushed him and giggled "Lucky for you I've got time to spare." She walked towards the next set of shelves and gestured "You coming or not blunder boy?"

He grinned widely and followed behind her, neither of them saw the smirking café owner and his nosy employee Samantha spying on them from around the corner.

_~End Flashback~_

Furious he finally pulled up to the seemingly abandoned old base of the Outlaws team. While this really wasn't the team's current base they were situated nearby and Raven sensing the approaching anger of one Boy Wonder flew over to the base alone to investigate. Raven was curious; to say the least at Nightwing's arrival, what was even more surprising was the rage building up within him. Deciding now may not be the best time to rile him up further she approached him.

"Easy there Nightwing, can I help you with something?" she asked, arms raised in a reassuring manner

"Gee, I dunno RAVEN can you?" Sarcasm dripped off his words and he had a hard edge to his voice. He hoped off his bike and began approaching the half demon

"That's far enough Nightwing! Tell me what you want or leave, I can feel the anger pouring off of you and I can't exactly help unless you tell me what the hell your problem is."

He stopped walking but his hands had curled into fists, "My problem, oh I'll tell you my problem. I was stupid enough to actually think that I could get away from you. I was SO stupid to think that I could have a normal chance at something. Tell me Raven how long were you and your Outlaws planning this? To string me along and make me seem so idiotic, so that I'd lower my guard, so you'd find out things about me! How did you even find out my name!?"

"Listen, Nightwing and listen well because I have no idea what the HELL you're talking about!" she was levitating by now, ready to get out of there at a moment's notice

"Oh don't play dumb with me Raven!" He subconsciously took another step closer. Suddenly he stopped yelling and just looked dejected "I should have known, I'm a detective after all it should've been so clear. I mean that first day when u called me blunder boy…how did I not see it, how did I not see YOU Rachel?"

Raven froze, unable to process what she just heard…he knew her name….she called him blunder boy….but how?

"…You're Richard?"

"Yes 'Rachel' IF that's even you're real name. But back to the topic at hand. You need to tell me how you found out who I am! Who else have you told?!"

He lunged at her with his batons in his hands

She dodged just barely

He back flipped and managed to kick her back to the ground

"I'm done playing games with you and your friends Raven."

The kick had knocked the wind from her and she struggled to get up.

"Richard wait, this isn't what you think." She struggled raising her hand to the back of her head where she felt some blood from where her head hit the ground. Her eyes widened, he was dead serious

"You wanna play games with me? Fine. But my secret identity, that puts people at risk. People I care about! People who count on me!"

"Richard please", she pleaded "It's not what you think, I didn't know!"

He walked slowly towards her one fist raised

And all she could do was wait for the darkness to take her

**Ok so first, ye a bit OC for both of them but think about it he's been hurt emotionally, he thinks she tricked him to get his secret identity therefore putting Batman, Robin Alfred basically his whole batfamily at risk. I know people might freak like WTH DICK! But no worries and you can follow me for the beginning of the real fic these one-shots are based on or you can just look it up under my name.**

**Someone mentioned it'd be cool to see what happens when they find out about each other and I instantly thought of this. Only thing is I had no idea how to write it I have edited this a bunch of times, the ending alone has been reworked so much.**

**Reviews are much appreciated**

**Peace**

**Jay out**


End file.
